George
Grandpa George is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. He is the grandpa of Annie. He first appears as a worker for the Nezzer Chocolate Factory in "Rack, Shack & Benny" and was a friend of Laura Carrot. He then worked as a package deliverer in "The Toy That Saved Christmas." He saved Wally P. Nezzer's life that day, and also told Larry, Junior, Bob and Buzz Saw Louie the true meaning of Christmas. Bio George first work as a security guard for Mr. Nezzer's chocolate factory, then a postman delivering mail for many places, including Dinkletown. He also told Bob, Larry, Junior, and Buzz Saw Louie about the birth of Jesus and the true meaning of Christmas. He also saved Nezzer from falling off the bridge to Puggslyville, and told his granddaughter the whole story. He then portrayed himself as Clark Wayne to tell the story of Tom and Huck rescuing Little Jimmy. Personality Filmography See his Filmography Fun Facts * George is based on Bill Cobs' character Moses from "The Hudsucker Proxy". * It is possible he served in the Navy, according to a photo of him in a sailor uniform at his house in The Toy That Saved Christmas. Gallery Rack, Shack & Benny The Toy That Saved Christmas # GoodMorningGeorge2.png # GoodMorningGeorge4.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas4.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas5.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas7.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas9.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas11.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas13.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas14.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas16.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas18.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas19.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas32.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas35.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas40.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas44.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas46.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas53.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas51.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas55.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas58.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas60.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas61.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas64.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas67.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas68.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas70.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas130.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas137.png # TheToyThatSavedChristmas129.png # TheSongOfTheCebu10.png # George3.png # DooleyandSonsLumberCampSign.png # GeorgeasClark.png # RS&B George.png Appearance George is a green onion. He has a white mustache (which was dark brown during his youth) and a light purple nose (although it's also been either green or pink in his latest appearances). He has several stalks sticking out of his hat that he wears and usually wears a bow-tie. Acting *Himself in "Rack, Shack & Benny" *Himself and Narrator in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "The Song of the Cebu on "Josh and the Big Wall!" (picture) *Fisherman in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Shipmate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Clark Wayne and Fishermans in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Pastor in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Weatherman in "The Little House That Stood" *Officer George in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Mr. McMurray in "Celery Night Fever" *Greg in "Massproudtion Madness" *Ruby and Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Ruby and Himself in "Larry the Cucumber New Groove" *The Narrator in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Rack, Shack & Benny Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Massproudtion Madness Category:The Junior Asparagus New Groove Category:Larry the Cucumber New Groove Category:Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida